The Assassin
by Rena-Natsu
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya adalah seorang pembunuh profesional. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berniat untuk berhenti menjadi pembunuh setelah ia ditugaskan untuk membunuh sahabat sekaligus orang yang dia suka… One shot. Re upload. Terinspirasi dari music video- nya MBLAQ yang berjudul "It's War"


(re-upload)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is Tite Kubo-sensei's! Terinspirasi dari MBLAQ – "It's War" Music Video.

* * *

**Summary**: Toushiro Hitsugaya adalah seorang pembunuh profesional. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berniat untuk berhenti menjadi pembunuh setelah ia ditugaskan untuk membunuh sahabat sekaligus orang yang dia suka…

* * *

**Starring**:

-Toushiro Hitsugaya as an ex- professional assassin (Role of Joon)

-Rukia Kuchiki as Toushiro's crush

-Ichigo Kurosaki as Toushiro's friend (Role of Thunder)

* * *

Beware! Dapat menyebabkan bengong tak terselesaikan jika membaca fict ini. Fict (gak pantes dibilang) tragedy pertama, jadi maaf kalo agak berantakan. Sebenernya gue pun bingung apa judul yang cocok untuk fict ini...

Toushiro: "Hey, kenapa gue yang jadi pembunuh profesionalnya? Muka gue `kan muka innocent! Mendingan si Kurosaki aja yang jadi pembunuhnya, buka dia `kan muka kriminal!"

Ichigo: "Eh, apa lo bilang? Lo aja sono!"

Rukia: "… kenapa gue di Pair sama Hitsugaya?"

Author: "FOKUS! Tuntutan main film! Enjoy reading!"

* * *

"Hei kau."panggil seorang laki-laki besar dengan topi hitam, menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut putih. "Ada apa?". "Aku menugaskanmu untuk membunuh orang ini."perintah si laki-laki besar, menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada laki-laki berambut putih. Tiba-tiba si laki-laki berambut putih itu gemetar.

"Kau adalah pembunuh andalan kami. Kau bisa membunuh orang itu, `kan?"tanya si laki-laki besar. Dengan gemetar, si laki-laki berambut putih mengangguk pelan, walaupun ada keraguan di hatinya *eaaa.

Pagi itu, seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam dengan rambut putih pendek berdiri diatas balkon sebuah gedung. Ia membawa sebuah senapan, dan mengarahkan senapannya kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang memakai jaket. Itulah orang yang harus dia bunuh.

Laki-laki itu adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya, seorang pembunuh profesional yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, ketika ia berniat untuk menekan pelatuk (eh iya `kan?) senapan itu, selalu saja tidak bisa.

"Kenapa… kenapa aku tidak bisa menariknya…"kata Toushiro sambil menggigit bibirnya. Didalam hatinya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membunuh gadis itu. Ya (*ditendang Toushiro* "Lo belom apa-apa udah main iya iya aja!"). Gadis itu adalah sahabat dan orang yang disukai Toushiro. Namanya Rukia Kuchiki.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran aneh muncul di kepala Toushiro. Ya, dia harus berhenti menjadi seorang pembunuh. Toushiro benar-benar tidak sanggup menarik pelatuh senapannya, dengan arti ia tidak sanggup membunuh Rukia. Tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat mobil dari salah satu pembunuh di kelompoknya juga, yang berniat untuk membunuh Rukia.

"Sial!"katanya, menuruni tangga. Laki-laki didalam mobil itupun ikut keluar. Dari kejauhan Rukia melihat Toushiro yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. "Lho, Toushiro? Kenapa?"tanya Rukia.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, kita harus lari, Rukia!"seru Toushiro menarik tangan Rukia. "Toushiro, ada apa?"tanya Rukia. Tapi Toushiro tetap berlari sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Napasnya memburu.

Ketika keduanya menoleh kebelakang, seorang laki-laki dengan pistol mengejar mereka berdua. "Sial!"kata Toushiro, terus berlari sembari menggenggam erat tangan Rukia. Mereka lalu berhenti sebentar dan bersandar di tembok karena kelelahan.

Napas mereka terengah-engah. "Toushiro… yang tadi itu siapa?"tanya Rukia dengan napas memburu. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, jangan lepaskan genggaman tanganmu, Rukia…"balas Toushiro. Tiba-tiba… DUAR! "Aaah!"kata Rukia kesakitan. "Rukia!"seru Toushiro. Rukia tertembak oleh orang yang mengejar mereka itu.

"A… a… ah…". "Rukia, bertahanlah!"seru Toushiro lagi. Rukia mengangguk pelan. Lalu Toushiro berlari kearah laki-laki yang mengejar mereka. Toushiro menendang laki-laki itu. Perkelahian itu berlangsung sengit. Akhirnya Toushiro berhasil menang, lalu ia mengambil pistol laki-laki itu dan mengarahkan pistol itu kearahnya.

"Heh, bukankah kau adalah satu dari kelompok kami, Toushiro?"tanya laki-laki itu. "Aku bukan anggota kelompok itu lagi."balas Toushiro, lalu menembak laki-laki itu. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Rukia, lalu membawanya pergi, walaupun ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

* * *

Di suatu rumah, seorang laki-laki berambut orange sedang duduk di ruang tengahnya. Ia sedang memindahkan mie ramen dari dalam panci ke mangkoknya. Tiba-tiba…

Toushiro menyeruak masuk. "Toushiro? Ada a…"kata-kata laki-laki berambut orange itu terputus ketika melihat Rukia yang terluka. Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. "Ichigo… bolehkah aku… bolehkah aku menumpang dulu di rumahmu…?"tanya Toushiro, masih dengan napas terengah-engah. Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"tanya Ichigo. "Rukia tertembak…"jawab Toushiro. "Baiklah, kau boleh menumpang dulu disini.". "Terimakasih, Ichigo.".

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

Toushiro mengelap dahi Rukia dengan sapu tangan. Perlahan-lahan Rukia membuka matanya. Lengan kanannya dibalut perban. "Toushiro…?". "Jangan bangun dulu, Rukia… luka kamu belum benar-benar sembuh."kata Toushiro pelan. Rukia mengangguk. Toushiro mengelus kepala Rukia. "Istirahat saja dulu, Rukia…".

"Eh Toushiro, kesana, yuk!"ajak Ichigo. "Eeeh, kemana?". "Udah, ikut aja!"kata Ichigo sambil menarik lengan Toushiro.

Rumah Ichigo berada di dekat sebuah tempat mobil-mobil bekas yang sudah tak terpakai, karena itu ia bebas keluar masuk tempat itu. Toushiro pun bisa ada disana karena diajak Ichigo, sementara Rukia masih terbaring di rumah Ichigo.

Ketika sedang melihat-lihat, ia menemukan seperangkat senjata, seperti pistol, senapan dan peluru dari sebuah mobil. Lalu ia membawa semua senjata itu. Ia mulai memilih-milih pistol, entah untuk apa.

Setelah mengambil sebuah pistol, ia membariskan dua buah ban mobil didepannya, lalu menaruh dua buah botol kaca masing-masing diatas kedua ban itu. Lalu ia menarik pelatuk pistol yang dipilihnya.

Peluru dari pistol itu pun melesat dengan cepat, tapi anehnya peluru itu berbelok ketika hampir mengenai botol kaca pertama, dan kembali melurus setelah melewati botol kaca pertama itu (ngerti gak? Gak? Gue juga), dan hanya mengenai botol kaca kedua. Lalu ia tiba-tiba tersenyum.

Setelah kembali ke rumah Ichigo, Toushiro mendekat ke Rukia yang sedang tidur. Ia lalu menarik sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu ke kertas itu, lalu menempelkannya ke sebuah bingkai foto. Di bingkai foto itu, terpampang foto Ichigo dan Toushiro yang sedang mengacungkan kedua jarinya tanda _peace_.

Setelah menempelkan kertas itu, ia mengusap kepala Rukia pelan. "Aku pergi dulu, Rukia."katanya sambil memandang Rukia.

Lalu ia keluar dan menatap Ichigo sebentar, lalu tersenyum. Ia pun meninggalkan rumah Ichigo.

* * *

Ketika Ichigo kembali, ia hanya mendapati Rukia yang sedang tidur di kamarnya. Ia tidak menemukan Toushiro. Lalu ia melihat kertas yang ditempelkan Toushiro di bingkai foto di kamarnya. Ia membaca kertas itu.

_Aku mau pergi sebentar, tolong jaga Rukia._

-_Toushiro_-

Ichigo menghela napas. Tiba-tiba Rukia terbangun. "Lho, Rukia?". "Ichigo…. Toushiro mana…?"tanya Rukia pelan. "Dia… katanya pergi sebentar. Aku tidak tahu dia mau kemana."jawab Ichigo. "Oh ya, Toushiro tadi minta aku buat melepas perbanmu itu, gak apa-apa, `kan?". Rukia mengangguk.

Ichigo perlahan-lahan membuka perban di lengan kanan Rukia. 2 hari kemudian luka tembak Rukia telah sembuh, tapi Toushiro belum juga kembali. Tidak disangka ternyata Ichigo juga menyukai Rukia, dan Rukia pun menyukai Ichigo.

* * *

Malam itu mereka sedang makan bersama sambil menonton TV. Secara tidak sadar mereka berdua berpegangan tangan. Tiba-tiba Toushiro datang. Melihat mereka sedang berpegangan tangan berdua, dia menatap Ichigo dengan tampang garang. "Ah, Toushiro…"kata Rukia.

"Rukia, ikut aku."katanya sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Tapi tiba-tiba Rukia kembali duduk disamping Ichigo. "Toushiro… tariknya jangan kencang-kencang."katanya pelan, melepaskan genggamannya pada genggaman tangan Toushiro.

Toushiro terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia menghela napas sambil menarik tangan Rukia lagi. Kali ini Rukia ikut berlari. "Toushiro, kamu mau kemana?"tanya Ichigo menghentikan langkah kaki Toushiro. Toushiro kembali menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan tak bersahabat. Ichigo bingung, apa yang terjadi kepada temannya itu.

"Ah, sudahlah."katanya sambil menarik tangan Rukia dan berlari. Rukia mengikutinya (ya iyalah kan tangannya dipegang Toushiro). Ichigo mengikuti mereka karena ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi.

Toushiro ternyata membawa Rukia ke tempat mobil-mobil bekas didekat rumah Ichigo. Ichigo tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tangan Toushiro dari tangan Rukia. "Ada apa denganmu, Toushiro?"tanyanya.

Toushiro menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan terkejut, dan dia tiba-tiba memukul wajah Ichigo. "Apa maumu?"tanyanya kasar. "Toushiro!"seru Rukia. Ichigo balas memukul Toushiro. "He… hentikan!"seru Rukia.

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Toushiro menendang Ichigo sampai jatuh kebelakang. Rukia berlari menghampiri Ichigo. "Toushiro, apa yang kamu lakukan?"tanyanya. Toushiro masih terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat pistolnya, mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Ichigo.

"To… Toushiro…?"ucap Ichigo pelan. Melihat tindakan Toushiro, Rukia langsung berlari menghalangi badan Ichigo dari pistol Toushiro. "Ru… Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan?". "Aku… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Ichigo, Toushiro!"seru Rukia gemetar. "Heh, baiklah kalau begitu."kata Toushiro, bersiap-siap menarik pelatuk pistol nya.

Toushiro pun menarik pelatuk pistol nya. Peluru dari dalam pistol itu melesat cepat kearah Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka pun memejamkan mata sambil memalingkan wajah. Tapi tiba-tiba…

Peluru itu berbalik setelah melewati Ichigo dan Rukia. Sekarang peluru itu melesat menuju Toushiro. Ketika peluru itu mendekat, Toushiro memejamkan mata, lalu setetes air mata keluar dari matanya, dan…

DUAR! Peluru itu mengenai leher Toushiro. Rukia dan Ichigo membuka matanya. Toushiro jatuh ke tanah. "To… Toushiro!"seru mereka berdua sambil berlari kearah Toushiro. Leher Toushiro berdarah-darah.

"Toushiro, bertahanlah!"kata Rukia. "Toushiro, kenapa… kenapa kau pergi kesini… hanya untuk menembak dirimu sendiri?"tanya Ichigo. "Rukia… Ichigo… sebenarnya… dulu… aku adalah anggota dari sebuah organisasi pembunuh…"kata Toushiro pelan.

"A… apa?"kata mereka berdua. "Aku adalah salah satu pembunuh andalan mereka… tapi, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti karena mereka menyuruhku untuk membunuh seseorang… dan aku tidak bisa membunuh orang itu…"lanjut Toushiro. Rukia dan Ichigo diam.

"Orang itu adalah kau, Rukia…"lanjut Toushiro lagi. Rukia dan Ichigo terkejut. "A… aku?"tanya Rukia. Toushiro menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Karena itu… aku menembak diriku sendiri… karena kalau aku masih hidup dan tinggal bersama kalian, kalian pasti juga akan ikut diincar…"kata Toushiro. Darah di lehernya mengalir semakin deras.

"Lalu… kenapa kau membawa kami, Toushiro…?"tanya Ichigo. "Aku… membawa kalian kesini untuk memberikan ini…"jawab Toushiro sambil mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari dalam jaketnya. Dua lembar kertas itu adalah tiket pesawat.

"Aku… memberikan kalian tiket ini… agar kalian dapat secepatnya meninggalkan kota ini…"lanjutnya pelan. "Kalau aku mati dan kalian pergi dari kota ini… mereka… orang-orang dari organisasi pembunuh itu tidak akan mengganggu kalian…"katanya pelan.

Ichigo mengangkat kepala Toushiro perlahan. "Maafkan aku… terima kasih… dan…"kata-kata Toushiro terputus. "…Selamat tinggal.". Mata Toushiro pun terpejam. Toushiro memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya. Rukia menangis. Ichigo meletakkan kepala Toushiro ke tanah kembali.

Mereka harus rela melepaskan kepergian Toushiro.

* * *

Tiga hari setelah pemakaman Toushiro, Ichigo dan Rukia berniat untuk meninggalkan Karakura dan pindah ke Seireitei, kota tujuan mereka.

Ketika hendak memasuki pesawat, Rukia menoleh kearah Karakura, kota yang akan ditinggalkannya bersama Ichigo. "Selamat tinggal, Karakura, dan…"kata-katanya terputus. "Terima kasih, Toushiro…"lanjutnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangan Rukia. "Sama-sama, Rukia…". Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Rukia. Ia mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. "Toushiro…?".

"Rukia, ayo, nanti kita terlambat."panggil Ichigo. Rukia menoleh kearahnya. "Ah, iya!"katanya, sambil berlari kedalam pesawat.

-The End-

* * *

Ichigo: "…"

Author: "Apa?"

Toushiro: "Kok gue mati? Terus kenapa gue pergi lama banget sampe 2 hari? KOK LAMA BANGET? GUE KEMANA AJA DAN NGAPAIN AJA, THOR? *gak nyante*" *ditimpuk author pake sendal*

Author: "Ya, itu…"

Rukia: "Terus, kenapa gue harus pegangan tangan sama si Strawberry itu, Thor?"

Ichigo: "Hey! Gue bukan Strawberry!"

* * *

-Author's Note-

Ketika gue lagi cek ulang fic ini... tiba-tiba... "...Sampai jumpa.". Gue sweat drop. Kok 'sampai jumpa'?`Kan seharusnya 'selamat tinggal'!

Ichigo: "Karena itu maafkanlah kebegoan author kami."

Author: "Iya Go, gue tau kalo lo tuh pinter dan gue bego."

-fokus-

Dan saya juga baru nyadar Toushiro nggak nyatain perasaannya ke Rukia.

Toushiro: "Author macam apa kamu? Sungguh ter-la-lu! *rhoma irama mode on*"

Rukia: "Gak usah dinyatain juga gakpapa, kok..."

Author: "... apa salah dan dosaku..."

Karena itu maafkanlah kebego-an saya dalam menulis fic ini.

Kalo gitu... sekali lagi... thank you!


End file.
